Mountain Glenn
:For the episode of the same name, see Mountain Glenn (episode). Mountain Glenn was an expansion of Vale to the southeast that was overrun and destroyed by the Creatures of Grimm. Appearance Mountain Glenn is a defunct city dwelling comprised of destroyed and dilapidated buildings. Grimm and sand have begun to retake the landscape. The area also boasted an extensive subway system, taking advantage of the preexisting underground caverns; these caverns also contain a makeshift village as derelict as the rest of the city. History Background Mountain Glenn was the Kingdom of Vale's first serious attempt at expansion. The kingdom developed an elaborate underground metro system that allowed the settlers to commute to and from the main kingdom and the new territory, thus bypassing the danger of the Grimm, while also setting up an aggressive perimeter defense that worked for a short period of time, keeping the thousands of the city's residents safe in their new home. However, Mountain Glenn did not boast the natural barriers Vale did, and as such Grimm attacks began to increase every day until inevitably they overwhelmed the city's defenses. These ever increasing attacks were partly due to the actions of Merlot Industries which worked to attract more Grimm for the purpose of experimentation. In a last-ditch effort to stave off destruction, the citizens of Mountain Glenn took refuge in the tunnels they had initially cleared for their subways, converting them into an underground settlement and cutting themselves off from the surface entirely. Unfortunately, this supposed safe haven was eventually compromised when an explosion opened the mouth of another cavern filled with subterranean Grimm. This left the town completely exposed and the remaining citizens beyond saving. With no other recourse, Vale sealed off the tunnels permanently, creating the world's largest tomb. The ruins of Mountain Glenn now stand as a reminder for history to reflect upon. ''RWBY In "Search and Destroy", Team RWBY and Bartholomew Oobleck travel to Mountain Glenn via Bullhead, crossing over the city wall to reach it in order to investigate it as a potential hideout for criminal activity. Upon landing, they are greeted by a pack of Beowolves, which the team dispatches with ease as Oobleck merely studies their surroundings, searching for irregularities that might lead them to their quarry. Later in their exploration, Blake takes out a flock of small Nevermores. In "Mountain Glenn", Oobleck and Ruby Rose encounter and identify a Grimm species, known as Goliaths, wandering outside the fallen city. Ruby suggests taking them out, but Oobleck explains to her that such Grimm are so powerful and wise due to their advanced years that they likely wouldn't be affected at all by Crescent Rose's bullets. He goes on to state that such Grimm no longer attempt to attack Human borders as the results are always the same; death for the Goliaths while the humans still manage to fend them off. After a discussion between Yang Xiao Long, Weiss Schnee and Blake Belladonna, Ruby wakes in the night (having been relieved from watch by her sister) and wanders out after Zwei. Stumbling upon a pair of White Fang mooks, she hazards on a sinkhole which collapses beneath her. The team and Oobleck awaken to find Ruby missing; fortunately, Zwei leads them to the sinkhole, where Oobleck concludes that the White Fang must be operating below the city. Meanwhile, from what Ruby can see, it appears that Roman Torchwick and the White Fang are planning to bomb something fairly large. In "No Brakes", the extensive subway tunnels of Mountain Glenn are seen as Team RWBY attempts to stop a cargo train from traveling forward. It is shown that the tunnels lead directly into cities, such as Vale, but have been quarantined off with giant bulkhead doors, due to the Grimm being able to use them to travel to the cities. In "Fall" and "PvP", several Goliaths, Beowolves and Creeps are seen in Mountain Glenn, turning their attention towards Vale. RWBY: Grimm Eclipse In ''RWBY: Grimm Eclipse, Team RWBY returns to Mountain Glenn in order to investigate the abandoned primary facility of Merlot Industries, a defunct research and development corporation linked to earlier security breaches in the Emerald Forest. Fighting their way through the Grimm-infested city once more, Team RWBY falls into the underground ruins of the city when the Merlot Industries building collapses around them. There, they find a booby-trapped bomb in the underground chamber, but they survive by dropping the bomb down an enormous chasm. They also encounter a group of mysterious Mutant Creeps of artificial origin which explode violently when near. RWBY-GE_04.png|Urban area in RWBY: Grimm Eclipse RWBY-GE_05.png|Streets of Mountain Glenn in RWBY: Grimm Eclipse RWBY-GE_07.png|Dried up channel in RWBY: Grimm Eclipse Trivia *The city is first seen in the Volume 2 Opening as the background behind Team SSSN. *Mistral's independent city of Oniyuri has been compared to Mountain Glenn. Category:Vale Category:Abandoned Settlements Category:Sanus Category:Geographic Locations